Mr Not So Tough Guy
by KissMyAxe
Summary: Clary Fray was the girl at school no one wanted to cross. Jace Lightwood was Mr. Popular and Clary hated him. They had some past problems that she just couldn't get over. What happens when they get paired up for an art project? Do they continue their rivarly or will they make amends and maybe even blossom into something even more?
1. Chapter 1

**Mr. Not So Tough Guy**  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hey Guys, second fanfiction. Sorry if my writing seems kinda loopy. My enter key is broken, so im kinda improvising. Anywayy... back to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments. Just the plot.**  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**CLARY POV: BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEE- SMACK! **Ugh... First Day of school. Should I be excited? Probably, there are teenage girls already awake and ready right now.

Am I excited? Hell no.

To me school is a waste of time. Why would I need to know the area of a triangle or the Xcircumference of a circle at any point in my life?

Never, that's when.

Even though I might get Honors in my classes and do my homework doesn't change my opinon about it, but hey, if I have to spend 180 days in that hell hole I might as well use it to my advantage.

I groan as I pull myself from bed. How I wish I could just sleep until hell freezes over.

I walk towards my small closet that contains the little clothes I own and pull out a black shirt that says "**CERTIFIED B.A.M.F 100%**" and some torn faded jeans. I contemplate on what shoes I should where. Ratty green sneakers or combate boots? Green sneakers. Combate boots. Combate boots it is then. I slip my boots on and walk nonchalantly down the hallway to my mom's.

Great. Gone **again.**

My mom is a sales person, so she gets shipped off basically anywhere they want her to go. The only "Parental Guardian" I have is Luke Garroway. He's been my mom's best friend for who knows how long.

"Mornin' Clary." I mumble back a quick good morning and grab a gronala bar. "Are you excited for your first day of school?" He asks with a smile.

"Yeah. I get to see all the people I've hated since kindergarten. I'm bursting with excitement." I say with sarcarm practically dripping from my tone.

Luke ruffles my fiery red hair and says,"Cheer up, kid. it's only one more year. Then you move out and I turn your room into my study." he grins broadly and I grimace. "Right, Right. I have to go now."

"See you after school, Clary." Then I walk out of the kitchen and grab my motorcycle keys. My motorcycle was my pride and joy. If I could replace children with motorcycles, I would gladly give up children.

I hop on my motorcycle and head my way to Idris High School. The **last **place I wanted to be at the moment. Once I arrive I pull into the school's parking lot and see that it's already congested with giggling girls that hug their friends that they've seen **everyday** over the summer and boys that greet each other with quick side hugs.

I pull into a parking spot closest to the the school. I don't want to be out here longer than I already am, but then I see him. Blonde hair and gold eyes that remind me nothing, but a lion. Standing amongst the popular people with Aline Penhallow wrapped around him. Aline was head cheerleader and bitch extradonaire. His name was Jace Lightwood. Jace Lightwood, who I had in every single class since 1st grade. He practically had the whole school population wishing they were with him **or **him. I **hate** him. He cut my pigtail off in second grade and he laughed.

When he caught me looking at him, he smirked. I give him my good friend called the "Bird." He laughs and turns back to his adoptive brother and sister. Alec and Isabelle Lightwood, they weren't bad people, but since they were so closely assoiciated with Jace I'd rather not get invovled with them.

I turn away from them and imiediantly see Simon and Magnus. My only friends and I was perfectly fine with that. I knew Simon Lewis since I was 4 years old and he was probably the only person who can match my level of sarcasm. I knew Magnus Bane since 6th grade. He made a comment on how dull my hair was even though it's red, so he gave me 3 sparkly black hair pins.

"Hey ClareBear." Magnus says with wink. I roll my eyes at his antics and give them both quick hugs. "It's good seing you guys again. My summer was probably the most boring-est time in my life." I say with an experated tone.

"Ha. I see you haven't tried to change yourself over the summer like almost every other teenage girl on this freaking **planet.**" Simon says with a grin.

"I can't tell if that's a compliment or an insult." I say with a suspicious tone.

"Clary, darling, of course it's an insult. You should atleast try with your appearance. You'll never get a boyfriend if you dress like that the rest of your life." Magnus say it with a superior tone.

"I don't want a boyfriend. There a waste of time and I like being alone." I say matter of factly.

"Yeah, keep saying that when you have 20 cats and are known as the lady that feeds the pigeons in the park." Magnus retorts.

"Guys, it's time for first period." Simon says. He has tendency to be the most awkward when there is tension in the air. Magnus and I groan and walk inside with Simon to first period.

As we walk away we read our schedules and it turns out I have are first. Yay. I love art.

**JACE POV:**

I saw that red-headed girl again. She totally flipped me off and I have no idea why. I just gave her my signature smirk, that usually has girls swooning for me. I really don't know why she hates me, I don't think I've ever done any thing to her. I probably just did her sister or something. Does she even have a sister? I wouldn't know. She stays like at a 50 mile radius away from me. Then I feel a tap on my shoulder and turn and see Aline giving me her puppy dog eyes and pouty lips. I know she is trying to be cute, but she wears so much make up it reminds of a corner whore.

"Jaaaccee." She sings my name in a sing-song voice.

"What?" I say. Its annoying how she things if she hangs all over me and talks like that it will make me like her. She know's I don't date her because I **want **to. I do it for status. She's the girl that everyone looks up to, so it only makes sense that we become what she calls a "**Power Couple**".

"What's your first class?" She asks with her still pouty lips.

"Art. What of it?" I say with an annoyed tone. "MEE TOOO" She screams. And she drags me of to first class.

This could turn out bad.

End of chapter one ! Reveiw! Or all die! Don't let me die! Next chapter should be up in a few days.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys, Second Chapter. I know it was quick, Haha. But my sister was begging me to keep going, So I JUST HAD TO UPDATE :D. Any whoooo. Back to Clary and Jace. Also I added some new characters I needed.**

**Oh BTW I have nothing against gay dudes, if anything sets you off in the first couple of paragraphs, Im REALLY SORRY. It was supposed to be from Jace's POV.**

**JACE POV:**

As I was being dragged against my will to Art class it was obvious that some people were on their way there, too. Included the feisty red head. She was with this dude who was wearing **WAY** too **MUCH** sparkles for his own good. It practically shouted "**BOYS NOTICE ME!**"

I think that was the gay dude named Magnus Bane. I'm pretty sure he liked me. I mean who **wouldn't **like me? I mean, seriously? I'm irresistible to girls **AND **guys.

Anyway, by the time I made it into Art class the red head and Magnus are seated at the second table already with pencils and sketch books at the ready. 'Hmm, how do they know what to do already?' I think. I look towards the board and I see it says "Take out some sketch book and pick a partner." It's written in neat cursive on the chalk board. It seems Aline finished reading the message at the same time as me because I feel her razor sharp nails dig into my forearm.

"YAYYYY!" I grimace at her excitement. Is it really worth screeching about? I mean, I know I'm fabulous and all, but give my poor ear drums a break. She drags me off to the very last table which is in the back.

"OHHH MMYYY GAWWD. What do you think Mrs. Carter is making us do? I bet she's making us sketch! Can you sketch me Jace. I bet you could! Your really good at a **LOT **of things. I bet this will be a peice of cake." I evantually block out her babble. I've learned to do that over the years I've known her, but I definitely perfected my ability last year when we started dating.

All the other students eventually show up, including Alec, Isabelle and some dude that sits down right next to the red head. It's obvious she wasn't expecting it because she looks to Magnus confused. In which he responds with a shrug. When the bell does ring Mrs. Carter comes in with a cheerful smile, she is known for being the nicest teacher, so Art is one of the classes a lot of students ask for.

"Hello students! It's so good seeing all of you again and it's nice to see some new comers!" Mrs. Carter is practically drowning everyone in her happy tone, but it's better then dying of boredom in other classes.

"I have decided that instead of you **CHOOSING **your partners, I will **ASSIGN **them!" It didn't matter how peppy Mrs. Carter was when she said it, it still made students groan. "Aww. Pish- Posh! You can meet new friends this way! Any way let's start assigning! Alec Lightwood with Magnus Bane. Isabelle Lightwood with Janette Turner. Sebastian Verlac with Aline Penhallow. Jace Lightwood with Clarrisa Fray." Who's Clarrisa Fray? I turn to look around the room to see who it was when I heard Mrs. Carter start talking to someone all excited like.

"CLARY! It's so good seeing you in Art again! I was sure that they wouldn't let you back in since you've been in Art atleast once year!" I turn to see who she was talking to.

It was little red. Hem Hem. I mean Clary. She's kinda hot. In that Bad ass mother fucker kinda way, I won- **WAIT**. That is "Clarrisa Fray".? The chick who hates me? Well Fuck. This should be interesting.

**Chapter TWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.**

**Sorry if it sucks. Also I'm sorry that it's short. It just seemed to make more sense stopping here! Also I had my other story to work on. Any whooooo, Next chapter should be up in a couple days, hopefully.**

**~KissMyAxe (AKA Jade)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mr. Not So Tough Guy**

**Oh my god! 3 CHAPTERS IN TWO DAYS! I must seriously love you guys! Any whoooooo, back to Clace.**

**!**

**CLARY POV:**

This cannot be happening. I **can't ** be partners with **Jace freaking Lightwood. **What have I done to deserve this!

I look around for Jace and see he's already looking at me with a smirk. I feel my eyes narrow and I grimace at his actions. At least, this is a one day assignment and I don't have to be with him any longer than I want to.

"Annnnyyywaayy Students, get with you partners and you are going to do a 2-week long project! Think of it as beginning of school year project! If you get an A on this assignment you will most likely get at least a C in art!" Mrs. Carter says in her peppy tone.

I sit myself straight in my seat. I'm not moving. If that chump wants to be my partner he's gunna have to get off that lazy butt of his. I look at him through the corner of my eyes and see that he has a confused expression on his face. **Ha**. I'm not going to come scurrying to him like all the other girls do. I'm **Clary Fray. ** I do what I want.

Eventaully, he get's the message and stands up to move to me, but Aline grabs his cheeks and plants a "**loving**" smooch on his lips, that kinda looks like she's trying to eat his face if you look at it with the right angle. Which he seems to not care for because he stands up anyway and moves over to me.

"'Sup, little red." He says with his signature smirk, that I just want to smack off his face.

"Don't call me that, pretty boy." I say in a calm, but dangerous voice.

"So you can call me 'pretty boy', but I can't call you 'little red'? That's hypocritical, cherry." He says with a superior tone.

"Shut it and listen up. I'm going to be the one who sketches you because you probably have 0% artistic abilities and all the sketch-ee has to do is sit down and look pretty. Got it?" I ask with my boss tone. I may not like Jace, but I **love **art. I'm not going to let this pretty-boy dimwit get to me.

"Oh you think I'm pretty?" Jace is obviously trying to get under my skin and I'm not going to give the satisfaction.

"Yeah, it reminds so much of the rat in my basement." I retort.

When he's about to respond, I cut him off," Listen, **Jace. **Can you just be quiet and sit down so I can start the sketch?" I ask with a tired tone. It hasn't even been 5 minutes and I can feel that my brain in on the brink of explosion.

"All you had to do was ask nicely, Carrot-top." Jace says then sits in an arm chair that's in the corner of the room. He leans to the right, so where his left leg was resting on the left arm rest.

"Really? Why do you have to sit like that?" I say with an annoyed tone.

"Because it represents my personality." He says with a smirk and then looks off into the distant for the sketch.

"Yeah, corny and unoriginal" I mutter under my breath.

"What did you say?" He says, but doesnt take his eyes off of whatever he's looking at.

"Nothing, be quiet." I start sketching the out line of his body and am just starting the detail for his clothes when Mrs. Carter calls out that there's only 5 minutes left in class, so we can just pack up and talk amongst ourselves. I immediatly stand up and walk back to the table and start packing up my supplies.

Next thing I know, Jace is pressed against my back saying, "It's a good start for a sketch, but your going to have to try harder to catch my devilously good looks."

I grap a pen and hit him on the forehead. Once. Twice. Three times. Four. How much times do I have to hit this guy?!.

"Listen Pretty boy, there's this awesome thing called **personal space **and your invading mine." I say with an uncomfortable voice.

"Oh. Oh right. Sorry. Sorry, Little Red." He says quickly. I turn to look at him when the bell rings. Before I can ask him if he's alright, he's already out the door. I quickly walk out after him, I may not like him, but something seemed off.

!

**JACE POV:**

Crap. Crap. Crap. Why'd I do that? Wait. Who cares? I'm Jace Lightwood and I'm totally blowing this whole shinnanagins out of proportion.

"Jace!" Fuck. I know that voice. "Jace, dude, wait up."

"Sebastian. What do you want?" I ask with my voice impassive.

Sebastian has this weird sense that if you show any emotion that you some how love him. I know I'm like that, but at least I **know **that everybody loves me.

"Dude, what's up with the cold tone? What ever, that doesn't matter. Jonathon Morgenstern is throwing a bash this Saturday and you **totally **have to come." He says excited.

As soon, as I'm about to respond I hear a voice call out my name. Crap. It's Little Red.

"Jace! Are you alright? You kinda wigged out back there, so I was kinda worried."

**Great. NOW she had to care?!**

"I'm fine. I'll talk to you later." I say quickly and glance at Sebastian. It's obvious that he thought she was "bed worthy" the way his eyes roamed over her body. Clary was oblivious or really good at hiding discomfort.

"Hey, I'm Sebastian." He says and sticks his hand out for a shake and Clary glances down at it once and skakes his hand.

"Clary. Clary Fray." She says quickly then looks over at me. "We can just talk later about our project." Then she's gone.

"Dude. Who was that?! Do you think you can be my wingman for her?" Sebastian says.

"No. Leave her alone. She won't hop in bed with you, so don't try it." Then I leave before he can argue.

!

**Boom chapterrr 3! Review and check out my other stories!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Mr. Not So Tough Guy**

**Hello, Darlings. Sorry for taking so long to update this story! I was busy with the start of school. Now that I'm in to a regular schedule I plan to update this story and **_**When People Change. **_**You guys might as well give up on **_**The One Who Didn't Know.**_

_**!**_

**Chapter Four:**

**JACE POV:**

**END OF SCHOOL DAY: PARKING LOT-**

THANK GOD! First day of school completed.

It **SUCKED!**

'Whatever.' I start to walk to my black mustang**(A/N:I wanted to give him a car that showed of his badassery) **and immediatly see Alec and Isabelle waiting by my car for a ride home. Alec turns and sees me walking towards them with a sour expression on his face.

"What's wrong, sourpuse?" I ask with a smirk on my face. Alec was about to respond, but was cut off by Izzy, "Alec is being a brat, because I invited this guy named, Magnus."

Alec turns and glares at his sister and I say, "Wait. Isn't that the totally _**fabulous**_ guy, if you know what I mean."

Isabelle nods a yes and I gasp dramatically, "Alexander Gideon Lightwood! Don't tell me your a homophobe!"

Alec's eyes widen and he turns crimson," NO! I just don't like him! He always comments on how my eyes remind him of a clear sky."

Isabelle rolls her eyes. "You should be flattered! Your attractive to gay guys!"

I tune out their conversation when I hear a start of a really loud engine and turned to see Clary pulling on her helmet and peeled out of the parking lot like a bat outta hell. When I turn back to Alec and Isabelle I see that Alec is already in the front seat and Isabelle is staring at me.

"What?" I ask suspiciously.

"You were staring at the red head on the motorcycle weren't you?" Izzy asks.

I shake my head. "No, your crazy." Then I head to to the driver's side and pull back the seat for Isabelle.

She puts a hand on my shoulder and says "I got you, bro" Then gets in.

She's seriously crazy sometimes.

**CLARY POV:**

**FRIDAY AFTERNOON:**

Thank god. This first week of school was horribly long. All I want is to get on my motorcycle and drive home and sleep a weeks' worth.

I was about to pull on my helmet when I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn and see Isabelle. Isabelle **Lightwood. **

**"Hi!"** She says with just enough pep to hurt my ears.

"Hey" I respond with a grimace. She just smiles brightly and says, "YOU should totally come to Jonathon Morganstern's Beginning of the school year bash!"

Ok, this chick is nice and all, but I'm drawing the line. "Sorry, I don't do parties."

"It's okay! Magnus and Simon will be there!" She says all reassuring like, as if I were nervous. I was about to give another reason, but she cut me off saying she has clothes I could borrow. **Crap**. I'm out of excuses.

"Come on! I Can get a ride on your motorcycle and I'll show where you where to go!" She says with a superior tone, as if she already won.

"You can't where stiledos on a motorcycle." I say eyeing her 3-inch heels.

"Oh..." She takes of her heels and puts them in her overly large purse. I mean, **really**. What are you supposed to put in that purse on a **daily **basis?

"Let's go now." She says then takes my helmet from and puts it on.

"Fine, just take my helmet." I mumble under my breath. We both settle on the bike and she gives me directions to her I see her place, I'm _not_ completely suprised. Isabelle lives in what looks like could be a mansion and probably is, but when I see Jace's black charger I immediatly regret letting Isabelle push me into this.

"Come on slow poke!" I see Isabelle is already a good 15 feet away from me walking towards the front doors. I speed walk to catch up with her, it's suprising she can move so fast in heels. When we walk in we hear and see Jace and Alec playing video games.

"Alec! Quit being such a douche canoe!"

"Shut up, wussy!"

Yeah. Your everyday trash talking over video games.

"Hem Hem" Isabelle clears her throught politely. When Alec's and Jace's eyes don't look away from the tv screen she takes two pencils out of her bag and throws them at the back of their heads.

"What the HELL, ISABELLE! I was about to destroy Jace in-" When Alec actually turns to look at his sister, he sees me and asks, "Who's that?"

"Who **cares?!** Come on, pay attention! Your gunna make us lose!" Then he turns to look at us and sees me his jaw drops.

"Red?! The hell are you doing in my house?!"

Oh. God. Kill me now.

!

**Hey Guys! End of chapter FOUR! Sorry if you don't like this chapter, I don't either!**

**Chapter five should be up in a week at most.**


	5. Not An UPDATE!

**A/N:**

**Sorry no update! Computer has been being stupid and I am having trouble getting onto fanfiction. net long enough to update and read over chapters I've already written. So updating for my stories might take some time. I'm starting my third chapter for **_**When People Change **_**and I'm halfway done the 5th chapter **_**Mr. Not So Tough.**_

_**SOOO Srry :c**_

_**-Jade (KissMyAxe)**_


	6. Chapter 5

**Mr. Not So Tough Guy**

**Heyy munchkins. Fancy seeing you here at Chapter 5. Sorry it took so long :c**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments.**

**!**

**JACE POV:**

It sucks that I can't be home for more than 30 minutes and play GTA 5 without Alec calling me a wussy, pencils being thrown at the back of my head, and a little red head glaring daggers at me.

"Oh, don't get your boxer briefs in a bunch. Clary is just going to spend the night and I'm going to help her get ready for the Beginning of School Year Bash." Isabelle says with a superior tone and a grin.

"Spending the night?!" Clary and I yell. It's obvious that she had no intention of being in my house. A house that I sleep in. A house that I eat in. A house that I take sh*ts in.

"Oh kay. Listen sweet cheeks. I agreed on letting you dress me up for the party, **not **spend the night at your castle of a house." Clary says, clearly annoyed.

"How are we supposed to get you ready then?" Izzy says in a whining tone.

"Easy! Pick an outfit and I'll wear it! Bing Bang Boom." Clary says with a annoyed tone.

"It's going to take a lot more than picking out an outfit for you, **sweet cheeks**." Izzy sneers.

"That's enough! Just call your parents or something because Isabelle won't let this go." Alec says while rubbing his temples.

"Why should I?! I don't even want to go to this stupid party!" Clary yells while throwing her hands up in the air. Why is she complaining so much? It's just a party, for crying out loud. For being the school BAMF she sure doesn't act like it.

"'Cause you need to let loose **and **Magnus and Smedley is going to be there." I say while crossing my arms and leaning my hip against the couch.

"His name is SIMON!" Clary says, getting red in the face.

"Hello? Is this Clary's dad?" A pause. "It is? Wonderful." Everyone turns to see Izzy with Clary's phone. Clary has a look of horror on her face and is ready to pounce onto Isabelle when Isabelle starts running around tables and couches with Clary hot on her tail.

"Give my phone ba-!" Sadly, her sentence ends with a pillow to her face and her falling to the floor.

"I was wondering if Clary could spend the night and come to a party with me and my brothers tomorrow night." When Isabelle sees her chance she bolts around Clary and locks herself into the hall bathroom with an audible **click**.

It's as if Clary knew she was defeated because she just continued to lay on the ground, staring at the ceiling, with the pillow laying on her chest.

We can here Izzy squeal, so that means Clary can go, much to her disapointment.

When Izzy comes out of the bathroom with an excited grin on her face it quickly disappears as soon as she sees Clary on the ground with her arms spread looking like a fallen angel.

Izzy nudges Clary's side with a stiletto, "Get up, Carrot Top. We have work to do." When I glance up at Isabelle face, I can already tell she's fallen into teenage girl mode and pray for Clary's soul to make it through the next 24 hours.

And by Clary's expression she can tell too. "For a girl who basically is forcing me against my will to go a party, you are pretty mean about it." Clary let's out an obvious sigh and gets up. "Well if I'm doing this I'm not doing it with a full bladder." Then she's gone into the bathroom Izzy locked herself in.

I look to Isabelle and see that she has a devious smirk on her face and when she walks towards me, I start to panick. All she does is set a hand on my shoulder and says," I told you, I got you, bro."

I gape at her. She did this for **me?!** She smirks again then turns when she hears Clary coming out of the bathroom.

"Well, we gunna do this or what?" Clary says wearily.

!

**CLARY POV:**

I'm going to die a horrible, painful death.

I can see it already on the news, "**TEEN GIRL DIES OF SUFFUCATION FROM TOO TIGHT DRESS!" **

I'm wearing a tight black dress that barely reaches mid-thigh and I'm pretty sure that if I bent down to touch my toes, I would be mooning people so bad, that Neil Armstrong would feel the need to place the american flag on my butt.

"Clary! You look amazing!" Isabelle is gushing. Why is she gushing!?

"Really? I feel like I've been mistaked for a turkey sandwhich and was wrapped in saran wrap." I grimace.

Isabelle rolls her eyes and says," Just because you look amazing, doesn't mean you can feel that way." Putting on her '**Duh'** face and turns to her shoe rack.

"Anywhoo, time for shoes." When she turns back around with 4 inch pumps, I could **almost** here the faint cracking sound of my heart shattering into a million itty-bitty peices.

"Over my dead body" I say with a quiet tone, while pointing my finger at the shoes as if they just commited murder.

"**Clary."** Isabelle says with an annoyed tone.

"Oh **hell no!** You can put me in all the little hoochie dresses you want, but no way in **hell **am I walking around in those death traps you call shoes!" I say while backing away and wiggle my finger at her.

When it looked like Isabelle was going to say something we hear a knock at the door and see Jace poke his head through and them walk in.

He whistled. "Damn, Red. Didn't know you had it in you." Jace says while he looks at me.

"Your lucky I can only wobble in this dress because if I could walk, you would have stilettos where the sun don't shine." I say, while glaring at him.

He ignores my comment and turns to Isabelle and asks," Why do you guys look like your about to fight to the death?"

"**BECAUSE, CLARY WON'T TRY ON ANY DECENT SHOES."** Isabelle says while glaring at me.

"Why can't I just wear my combat boots?" I ask with a hopeful expression.

"Becau-" Isabelle was cut off by Jace saying, "No. Let her wear them. It shows guys that she can handle herself. Also it kinda gives off a vibe saying, 'Beware, talk to me at your own risk' kinda vibe.

"Whatever." Then Isabelle leaves to the bathroom.

I sigh out a thanks to Jace, who is currently looking smug.

"I got you, Little red." He smiles then punches my arm lightly.

"Yeah, whatever." I brush off where he hit me.

"Aw. You wiped my punch off. Now I have to do again." He lifts his arm to punch me again, so I grab his pointer finger and twist it back.

"Try it again and die." I say while bending it further.

"Ow. Ow. **Ow. Okay. **Jace starts bending his knees to ease the pain on his finger.

"Say sorry." I say, smug.

"Wha? No- No way." I bend it a little further. "**OK. Jeez, Sorry. **What are you? The she-hulk**?" **I let his finger go and he rubs at it.

I smile. I think I can make it thorugh the night if I can torture Jace like this.

!

**There it is, guys! Chapter five! Thanks for reading and please review!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Mr. Not So Tough Guy**

**Hey, guys. Sorry it took so long to update this. I been lazy lately and just couldn't follow the urge to pick up the computer and type.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments. Just the plot.**

**CLARY POV: **

When I wake up I'm suprised that my body is completely unscathed from the night I spent at Jace's house, but then again I remember that since I'm sleeping in a bathroom it doesn't really count.

Around 2 in the morning, I think, I woke up to Isabelle trying to put make up on my face. After that I was in full boycott mode about asking permission before poking and proding at someone's face. Apparently Isabelle isn't much of a listener and just kept trying to do my make up and that resulted into me grabbing a blanket and a pillow and camping out in her bathroom with the door locked, of course.

When I grab my phone and check the time and see it's 10 AM, I decide that Isabelle should be out of her room and eating breakfest or doing her make up and such.

I slowly open the bathroom door and poke my head around the corner to see if the coast is clear. Once I'm atleast 90% sure I'm the only one there I pull the blankets and pillows out of the tub and walk out of the bathroom with the blankets dragged out behind me.

"You're safe, you know."

I jump in suprise and bust out my best Kung Fu Panda moves and turn around to the person speaking.

"No need to be such a scare-dee cat, Little Red." I turn to see Jace laying on Isabelle's bed with his arms folded behind his head and a your-not-going-anywhere smirk on his face.

"'Scare-dee cat'? Are you sure your 17 and not 7?" I ask, feeling my eyebrows pull in.

"Aw, your just mad you had to sleep in a bathtub." Jace says with a mocking tone while he stands up and crosses his arms.

"No, I'm not. I'm mad that you've decided to bug me at 10 am." I cross my arms and mimmick his movements.

"Nope, I'm pretty sure your secretly in love with me and you are trying to hide it by pretending you hate me. Very sneaky of you, but not sneaky enough. It's okay. Embrace it."

"Your an idiot." I do my best **hmp **and close my eyes and stick my nose in the air.

"Girls only call boys they love idiots."

"You will die a very painful death."

"You aren't the only girl that said that to me and she was secretly in love with me, too."

When I open my eyes, Jace is a lot closer than I remember.

I feel my eyes narrow. "What are you doing?"

Next thing I know Jace is brushing loose strands of hair out of my face.

"Hey!" I try pushing him away, but he starts hugging me and leans into my ear and whispers, "Admit it. You love me."

My eyes widen and I push him away. "Jerk!" All my instincts point to get the hell out of there **or** remove the enemy, so I walk quickly to Jace and place my hands on his chest and push him backwards until he's standing, suprised just outside of Isabelle's door.

His eyes widen and he says, "Clary, I was just kidd-" He never got to finish his sentence considering I slammed the door in his face. I quickly walk back to Isabelle's bathroom when I hear

"That was my nose!"

**Hmp**. Serves him right.

**Sorry for such a short chapter. I just felt bad about not posting for a while**


End file.
